Maxiron Agolerga
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Naboo | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Pontifex | bijnaam = | functie = Hoofd van Brotherhood of Cognizance | species = Mens, Naboo | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Grijs | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Brotherhood of Cognizance | era = }} thumb|250px|Maxiron huwt 'Set' & 'Veré' Maxiron Agolerga was de Pontifex die het geheime huwelijk tussen Padmé Amidala en Anakin Skywalker bezegelde te Varykino in 22 BBY. Biografie Op een morgen ontving Maxiron in het afgelegen klooster van zijn orde, de Brotherhood of Cognizance, een holografisch bericht van een 3PO Protocol Droid en een R2 Astromech Droid. In dit privé-bericht vroeg een jonge vrouw om een geheim huwelijk te voltrekken. Agolerga was verbaasd door deze aanvraag aangezien het laatste huwelijk dat door zijn orde was voltrokken, meer dan 300 jaar eerder had plaatsgevonden. Zijn orde, die kunst in al zijn vormen aanbad en bestudeerde, was immers vergeten geraakt en telde slechts 20 leden in 22 BBY. Padmé Amidala herinnerde zich echter de Brotherhood of Cognizance toen ze in het Legislative Youth Program een lijst van oude wetten was tegengekomen die nooit waren tenietgedaan. Eén van deze wetten vertelde dat de Pontifex van deze orde een wettelijk huwelijk kon bezegelen op Naboo. Dit gebruik was echter sinds King Narmlé totaal in de vergetelheid geraakt omdat vanaf toen de ambtenaren van de stad de meeste huwelijken voltrokken. Agolerga ging echter akkoord en de twee Droids kwamen hem ophalen in een Gondola Speeder die hem naar Varykino bracht, over het Lake Country. Daar ontmoette de in het paars geklede Agolerga het jonge bruidspaar dat enkel als Set en Veré wilden herinnerd worden, twee legendarische geliefden uit een Futhork legende. De plechtigheid was kort en werd bijgewoond door C-3PO en R2-D2. Toen Agolerga wou vertrekken, waaide de bruidegom even met zijn hand waarbij hij zei dat niemand ooit van dit huwelijk mocht op de hoogte worden gebracht. Het enige bewijs dat overbleef was een officieel perkament waarop de namen Set en Veré stonden vermeld. Dit perkament werd bewaard in de archieven van de Brotherhood of Cognizance. Uiteindelijk zou het huwelijk niet voor iedereen een geheim blijven. Panaka bezorgde Palpatine tijdens de Clone Wars informatie over het geheime huwelijk van Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala maar zelfs Padmé’s familie was hiervan niet op de hoogte. Jaren later verklaarde Pooja Naberrie, een nicht van Padmé, dat het huwelijk was bezegeld door iemand die wel degelijk het recht had om een huwelijk officieel af te ronden. Zij bezat het enige bewijs van hun huwelijk dat was bijgehouden in een Databook van een oude vriend van de Naberrie familie. Mogelijk was dit het perkament met de namen Set en Veré op vermeld. Het was niet geweten of Maxiron Agolerga echt een oude vriend was van de Naberries of dat dit werd gezegd om zijn ware identiteit te verbergen. Achter de Schermen *Maxiron Agolerga kreeg zijn naam in What’s the Story in een verhaal van Tim Veekhoven. *De info dat de ‘priester’ een oude vriend van de Naberries was verscheen veel later dan de WTS entry en kan daardoor verwarrend klinken. *Ryder Windham, auteur van Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force vindt het een goede oplossing om Maxiron een oude vriend van de Naberries te noemen om zijn identiteit te verbergen. *Giulio Alimenti speelde de rol van Maxiron. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Maxiron Agolerga in de Databank *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force category:Mensen category: De Naboo category:Geestelijken